Takeover Bid
Takeover Bid was a short-lived prize-based game show. Gameplay NOTE: Gameplay described here is from the first series. Details of the second series are in another section. Three contestants competed to win various prizes. Main Game At the start of the game, each contestant was given four small prizes, each worth between one star (for worthless) and four stars (for most valuable). The game was played in two rounds. Round 1: Forsyth's Fact or Fib? Forsyth read a statement about an unusual object or event to each contestant. The contestant would choose a prize to gamble, and then guessed if the statement was a fact (true) or a fib (false). A correct choice kept the prize and a chance to win that same amount of stars as a bonus at the end of the second round; an incorrect choice, however, meant the prize and the stars were lost. Round 2: Crazy Cryptics All questions in this round were asked on the buzzer. Each question contained clues to an answer with a double meaning. Six categories were placed on the board, and Forsyth read a random question. The first contestant to buzz in with the correct answer would choose a category and an opponent's prize to play for, and put up one or two more of their own that totalled the same number of stars. A correct answer meant that contestant would take those prizes and that number of stars from that opponent, an incorrect answer, however, meant they were forfeited to the opponent. Once a category was chosen, it was taken out of play, and if no one buzzed in on a challenge, the other contestant took control. The round ended when all six questions were asked, or one contestant had claimed all the prizes. ---- The contestant with the most stars won the game and played the bonus round. All three contestants kept any prizes that they had left, and defeated contestants who gave the correct answer in the first round would receive a choice of bonus prizes at the same level as the one that they risked. The winning contestant received another ten stars, and if they gave the correct answer in the first round, would receive the stars they had risked. Finally, the final total was rounded up to the next multiple of five, if necessary. Bonus Round: Star Spin To start the round, the contestant was shown a series of prizes ranging in value from 5 to 50 stars. The contestant then chose prizes that matched their star total. They would then spin a five-pointed star on a wheel containing ten categories; when the star stopped, those were the categories they would play. The contestant would then attempt to answer one question in each category, in any order. For each of the first four questions, the contestant would gamble any or all of their score in 5-star increments, and then chose prizes that added up to it. A correct answer added the wager and won the prizes; an incorrect answer, however, meant it was deducted, and the host would take away prizes that added up to it. If the contestant had at least 100 stars after these questions, they could choose to keep their bonus round prizes and leave, or risk them and answer the final question for the star prize (usually an exotic holiday, and valued at 500 stars). If they chose to take the risk, they had ten seconds to give an answer, and the first answer was the only one accepted. An incorrect answer or running out of time cost all prizes. If they had less than 100 stars at the final question, it was played like the first four. If the contestant lost all their stars at any time, the round ended, and they lost all bonus round prizes. Changes in the Second Series *All star values were multiplied by ten. *For the first round, contestants didn't gamble any prizes, and a correct answer was worth a 20-star bonus, which was immediately added to their score, instead of at the end of the game, if they won. *In the second round, contestants couldn't challenge the same opponent twice consecutively, an incorrect buzz-in answer meant the opponent would get a chance to answer, and if neither of them were correct, the third player would attempt to give the correct answer, stealing both opponents' prizes if successful. Also, at the end of the round, Forsyth would ask a final question to all three contestants, in which they had to gamble their highest valued prizes. *A contestant who succeeded in the first round, but lost the game, could cash in their 20-star bonus. *For the bonus round, the prizes ranged from 50 to 500 stars, and they could only be chosen if the goal was reached, or all five questions were asked (whichever came first). The contestant had to gamble in 10-star increments, the goal was raised to 500 stars, and the star prize (rarely a holiday, and only revealed if the goal was reached) was valued at 2,500 stars. Finally, if the contestant reached the goal before the fourth question, the all-or-nothing option was offered right there, and they would choose the category for their final question. YouTube Links Full Episodes Full Episode from Series 1: *Part 1 *Part 2 Full Episode from Series 2 Category:Consumer Category:Shopping Category:Lifestyle Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Puzzle Category:Gambling Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:BBC Shows Category:1990 premieres Category:1991 endings